This is love
Author's Note It is here. The final episode of Crime/Season 1. And our last look at the world Smokedapple's way. Who is the new viewpoint for Season 2? Will you guess? Crime and viewers means a lot to me, and I hope you take time to read this amazing episode. Before we begin, I must say, This season is dedicated to my friend Lightning to her constant support and excitement for Crime. --- Oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo, deny th-'' I am not Romeo, dear Juliet, but indeed I love you...as I always have. The moonlight ball was here. The chandelier hung ever so high. Smokedapple gazed in wonder. Then she looked at all the dazzling she cats with roses behind their ears, and toms holding redroses in their mouths, glances darting shyly at each she cat. Obviously since she had no tom, she couldn't dance. So she decided to overview the party and help with clean up at the end. "Smokedapple?" The gray she cat turned around. "Dustwhisker?" "Skywing, DarkClan deputy, asked me to pass out golden apples...would you like one?" "Oh, s-sure.", she picked one, and examined it when Dustwhisker left. Usually only loves gave It's skin was smooth and shiny, and were very rare growing only on DarkClan territory. She bit into the apple, only to flinch and spit out the fruit. It was very, ''very bitter. Smokedapple looked in the inside, and saw it was dark and sickeningly brown. The apple was rotten. "I always knew apples were rotten. You're better off with Malus Domesticas.", a voice snickered, Smokedapple turned around, dropping Dustwhisker's apple. "Clawstrike?" "For you.", he held out a bright gold apple. A smile crept up and played on the gray she cat's lips. "Oh really? How do I know this is not rotten?" "Because it is poisoned. It won't be brown if it's drugged." Smokedapple laughed. "I must join StarClan now", with that, she bit the apple, and tasted the sweet, honey-like fruit." Clawstrike said amusedly: "A DarkClan specialty...so, who's your tom?" Smokedapple choked. "Definitely not a certain tom with coincidentally the name Dustwhisker." "Well...that's a shame." She nodded. Clawstrike looked at her, then the dance floor. "Smokedapple, may I have this dance?" That was just about the most shocking thing she had ever heard. "What?!", she pulled away, then regretted it when Clawstrike flinched. Then he sighed, and shook his head. "I can't fight it back anymore. I...I love you.-Okay I know, I know, you love the amazing noble Dustwhisker and I'm just a stupid DarkClan tom who you never wanted to love in the first place. But...just this night can be our paradise. After that, I won't look at you again-I pro-"Clawstrike SHHHH." Smokedapple hissed. "I love you, okay. I was so oblivious but...now that I think about, I do. And we can meet in gatherings or at least once a day. So...what do you say? Dance?" He smiled, as he held her paws in his handsome ones. "How did you love me so quickly.", he murmured, it wasn't a question, but simply a statement. She smiled into the deepest blue depths of his eyes. Because you are my knight in shining armor. And I know this is love. True love. To think, it wouldn't have happened without the... Crime THE END!!!! P.S. Do you know what Malus Domestica means? Google it. Comment at result: Get it get it? Lol. Foxey out. P.P.S. Prepare for season two in ________'s perspective. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Show Category:Crime